User blog:TheGoldenPatrik1/Best you can be:Moderators
We've had a long break for the holidays, but welcome to the third installment of the blog series, detailing how to be an ideal member of the . This post is about s, responsible and trusted users who have a full range of control over all social ares of the wiki, from Blogs to Discussions to Forum to Chat to Message Walls. So, without further ado, let's get to the good stuff! |-|Introduction= What are Moderators Sentinels are users who have successfully the . Their tools include: *The ability to block users. *The ability to edit blogs and edit and delete blog comments. *The ability to ban or kick users from . *The ability to edit, delete, undelete, and lock Discussions and Discussion posts. *The ability to edit, delete, undelete, close, and highlight Forum Threads and posts. *The ability to edit, delete, close, and undelete Message Walls threads and posts. With these tools, they can ensure that social areas of the wiki stay free from spam and harassment. |-|The Best Moderator You Can Be= Vigilance and more vigilance Unlike s, Moderators cannot regularly use their rights. Sentinels can move pages, delete junk pages, and so on. Moderators, however, can only be active and vigilant. So both prospective and current Moderators should, above all else, be present and watchful. Only then will they get a chance to delete a spam post, close an off-topic thread, and kick a disruptive user from . Being yourself The is a big place. Areas for social moderation are numerous: Chat, Discussions, Blogs, Forum, and Message Walls. Since the wiki is so large, Moderators are by no means required to patrol every area. Instead, Moderators can focus on just one or two areas, if they so choose. Some stay in Chat for long periods of time. Others regularly check Discussions and for new threads and posts. It's up to you. But above all, check some area. A Moderator who never patrols will never moderate. |-|Practical Applications= So you now know to use your rights, but in what ways? #Be a helpful influence in Discussions #*As our largest & most vital conversational area, which is a crossroads for all platforms (Desktop, Mobile, App) it is the most important place to watch over. Check it each day. #*Create good posts; the more people create, the more users will come to join the conversation, until we reach a critical mass. #*Do not permit nonsense. Discussions is meant to be a place of high-quality conversation that people want to be a part of, so do not allow 100% off-topic posts. #*When deleting posts, delete all replies on them, lock them, & move them to the Archive Category. #*Join the discussion! By adding to each conversation, you not only increase traffic, but you are patrolling the posts by virtue of being able to see what goes down in each post. #Engage in the #*Keep threads on-topic; remove posts that could lead it astray, & guide users back on track. #*Make threads as well as moderating them; start up quality conversations that keeps Forum healthy. #*Set an example; be civil & encourage others to be so as well. #Patrol Message Walls #*Message Walls are usually handled by their owners, but if you see harassment, remove the posts. #*Unless the owner expressly permits necroposting, watch for old posters & lock the threads when found. #Keep an eye on #*Blog Comments lock by themselves, unless owners expressly keep them open, but spam & harassment can occur; remove any you find. #*Edit comments when necessary to remove obnoxious images, GIFs, or large print. #*Create your own high quality blogs & set an example! #*Add to low-quality blogs (but do not delete any of their content!). #Make yourself available! #*Often, your fellow Staff members may need to edit Comments or Replies in order to clear out . Offer to help them in their jobs! #*Be helpful; Moderating isn’t all about keeping people in line, it’s about offering assistance, advice, & helping others to follow the rules. Have the rules memorized so that you can explain them to new users. Category:Blog posts Category:SpamHiddenTwo